


cheating

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, No Beta We Die Like Endermen, crack ship, dreosquare - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28625007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: DISCLAIMER: this is a JOKE I don’t actually ship them, I just find all the dreosquare stuff on twitter hilarious. both dream and geo are fine with being shipped.ALSO THIS IS WRITTEN POORLY ON PURPOSE DON’T COME FOR ME//Geo rats out Dream for cheating on the final exam of their computer science class, and they share a tense moment in the hallway.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Geosquare (Video Blogging RPF), Dream/Geosquare
Comments: 24
Kudos: 33





	cheating

**Author's Note:**

> I’m incredibly funny and swag so you should follow me on twitter @katanagamesss  
> ONCE AGAIN THIS FIC IS A JOKE!

It was the final exam in Dream’s computer science class. He had ten minutes left and he had no idea what the answer to the last question was. Surely it wouldn’t hurt to get out his phone when no one was looking and look up the answer… No one would find out…

“Dream’s cheating!” a loud voice proclaimed.

Dream flinched and dropped his phone. He looked towards the source of the voice.  _ Geosquare _ . That slimy little rat bastard had just cost him his grade.

“Dream!” their teacher, Philza Minecraft, yelled, rushing to his desk and snatching up his phone, “That’s an automatic zero for you.”

“I wasn’t-” Dream began.

The sharp glare from Mr. Minecraft cut him off. Dream sulked the last ten minutes of class, sending furious glares in Geo’s direction every few minutes. The man just smirked triumphantly. They had always had a rivalry, a certain tension, and Dream was ready to jump him. Maybe after class…

Geo got out of the classroom first, but Dream was right on his heels. Apparently Geo knew he was following him, because he went straight for the most secluded part of the school and abruptly turned on his heel and glared at Dream.

“You ratted me out!” Dream spat.

“Cheaters should get what they deserve,” Geo shot back.

“I’m going to fail computer science now!”

“So what?” Geo scoffed, “That’s on you.”

“Listen here, you piece of-”

Geo suddenly grabbed Dream and shoved him against the wall. Dream gasped, feeling his heart pounding but for some reason not wanting to fight back.

“I hate you,” Geo sneered.

Dream scoffed. “I hate you too.”

He glanced down towards Geo’s lips, and Geo smirked.

“Like what you see?”

Dream flushed, twisting his head. “As if.”

“Right, right,” Geo drawled, leaning closer, “What are you, scared?”

“N-No,” Dream stuttered, shoving him away, “Leave me alone, asshole.”

He sprinted away, Geo’s laugh echoing in his ears as he did. He totally refused to have a crush on the guy who had just made him fail computer science for the whole damn semester. But little did Dream know, Geo had a crush on him too...

**Author's Note:**

> If people like this I’ll make a part two lmao


End file.
